


Le doti del Decimo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento importante tra Hayato e Tsuna.Ieri era il 5927 day.Scritta col prompt: Hayato-Tsuna. Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco e ha mantenuto la promessa.





	Le doti del Decimo

Le doti del Decimo

  


Hayato guardò fuori dalla finestra, vedeva solo uno sfondo nero, dalle ombre soffuse. Si voltò e guardò P. Shitt entrare nella stanza.

La ragazza stava poggiata a uno dei due anelli che le ruotavano attorno.

"Oh, eccoti qua" fece, vedendo Hayato.

Gokudera si passò una mano tra i capelli color argento, facendo ondeggiare la sigaretta in bocca.

"Mi cercavi?" domandò.

Shitt P annuì, tirando su gli occhiali da sole.

"Ci sono delle cose che devi vedere".

Gokudera espirò dalle narici delle nuvolette di fumo. La brace rossastra della sua sigaretta brillava nella penombra.

"Perché, Simon?" domandò.

Tsunayoshi si fermò davanti alla porta, nascosto dietro la porta e li spiò, i suoi occhi castani brillarono di riflessi aranciati.

Shitt P tirò fuori dal toppino una mazzetta di foto, le sventolò.

"Ho delle foto di Tsunayoshi per te" cinguettò.

Hayato ghignò e inspirò piano dalla sigaretta.

"Hai la mia attenzione" disse con voce roca.

Shitt P gli mostrò le foto, ritraevano Tsuna mentre inciampava o sbatteva.

"Ho anche i suoi compiti in classe. Quindici su cento in giapponese. Tredici su cento in storia. Zero su cento in matematica. Il tuo 'capo' è un buono a nulla".

Gokudera prese una delle foto e se la studiò, le sue iridi si scurirono dietro le lenti a contatto verde.

"Vado a scuola con lui. Conosco i suoi voti. Cosa cerchi in cambio delle foto?" s'informò.

Shitt P negò, sdraiandosi sull'anello che le girava intorno.

"Non voglio qualcosa, voglio farti accettare la realtà".

Tsuna si portò le mani ai capelli, dondolando sul posto.

< Davanti a tutto questo neanche Gokudera-kun può negare che sono un incapace > pensò.

Gokudera sfilò dalla bocca metà della sigaretta e si piegò in avanti.

"Quale verità?" domandò, soffiandole in faccia il fumo.

La ragazza tossì, volteggiò all'indietro e tirò fuori altre foto e i compiti di Tsuna. Li gettò in faccia ad Hayato.

"Il tuo Boss è un debole e un incapace".

Gokudera gettò a terra la sigaretta e la spense, scrollando le spalle.

"So benissimo che è un imbranato e so anche che non è bravo a scuola.

Questo non fa di lui né un debole né un incapace" ribatté, alzando la voce.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, si avvicinò alla porta per sentire meglio. Shitt P stese le gambe sull'anello che le ruotava intorno.

"E come definiresti uno che inciampa nelle proprie scarpe e prende quindici su cento in giapponese?" chiese.

Gokudera mise le mani sulla cintura.

"Uno con altre doti. Inciampa solo perché non è sicuro di sé, ma vola meglio di un uccello.

Non è bravo a scuola perché non vi si vuole impegnare e se avesse bisogno di voti alti potrei passargli io i compiti.

Però riesce a fare un piano d'attacco per distruggere dei King Mosca in cinque secondi mentre combatte.

E soprattutto ha qualcosa che voi Simon non potete capire: merita fedeltà" spiegò.

Tsuna arrossì mordendosi il labbro, mentre Shitt P volteggiava vicino ad Hayato.

"Non è intelligente e non è neanche così furbo da copiare e tu pensi meriti fedeltà?".

Gokudera ticchettò con una delle dinamiti appese alla sua cintura.

"Non copia perché non ci usa come oggetti. Però non mi aspetto tu possa capire. Non vedi i pregi del tuo boss, figuriamoci come potresti capire uno come Decimo" rispose.

Tsuna si sporse in avanti, perse l'equilibrio e cadde oltre la porta. Balzò in piedi e dimenò le mani.

"Iiiiiih, scusate!".

Gokudera arrossì e gli corse incontro, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

"Decimo" chiamò.

Tsuna avvampò a sua volta e accennò un sorriso.

"Allora lo sai chi sono in realtà".

Gokudera si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Siete voi che lasciate che persone mediocri non vi permettano di sapere chi siete" ribatté.

Shitt P uscì silenziosamente dalla stanza, Tsuna raccolse una delle sue foto da terra.

"Io voglio rimanere vostro amico. Quindi alle volte non vi dico quello che vorrei" ammise.

"Vi ho promesso che sarei rimasto al vostro fianco e manterrò la mia promessa" giurò Gokudera.

Tsuna arrossì abbassando il capo.

"Allora forse dovresti sapere una cosa" mormorò.

Prese fiato e strinse i pugni.

"Se accetti che sono un incapace devi accettare anche che non voglio fare il mafioso".

Gokudera impallidì.

"Per voi... per te posso accettare tutto" disse con voce bassa.

Tsuna sorrise e si sporse a dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Pensavo tu non mi vedessi per quello che sono, ma mi sbagliavo. Grazie, Hayato".

< Ha promesso che sarebbe rimasto al mio fianco e l'ha mantenuta > pensò.

"Grazie a te" rispose Gokudera.

 


End file.
